Qu'est ce qui est de plus beau qu'aimer, L'amitié
by pavarotti62
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau qu'aimer, ah oui je sais, l'amitié, comment faire quand l'un est aussi fort que l'autre…. Je refuse de choisir ou non. du Rachel Kurt, et forcement du KLAINE...
1. Chapter 1

_**Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau qu'aimer, ah oui je sais, l'amitié, comment faire quand l'un est aussi fort que l'autre…. Je refuse de choisir ou non. **_

**SYNOPSIE.**

**Kurt et Rachel se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont 15 ans, chacun avec ses différences, mais surtout plus de point communs, il ont su s'adapter à l'autre, aujourd'hui chacun connais l'autre mieux que lui même, ils ont 25 ans, ils ont fait les mêmes études ensemble, inséparable depuis le lycée, et maintenait au travail, ils vivent ensemble comme un vrai couple mis à part que Kurt est gay, et que Rachel oscille d'homme en homme mais le seul à qui elle reste fidèle est Kurt, il la défend toujours, il la sauve des situations les plus rocambolesques, ils se consolent mutuellement devant un vieux fils et une tonnes de glaces quand l'un ne va pas bien l'autre non plus, mais un jour Kurt tombe amoureux et les choses changent. Pour la première fois le dilemme se pose, il ne veut pas la quitter, mais il ne veut pas le perdre… **

**VOILA MA NOUVELLE FICTION ….je continue ou pas ? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**_

Tout avait commencé par un diner à trois chez Blaine, l'ambiance était comme à l'habitude très détendue, mais vers trois heures du matin, Rachel était fatiguée et gravement bourrée, tout comme moi. Blaine me pris par la taille et me murmura à l'oreille de rester dormir là. Ce que j'acceptai sans hésiter, Rachel, elle ne s'était fait attendre et elle s'était effondrée dans le lit de Blaine, je pris donc la décision d'inverser nos appart et parti avec Blaine chez moi. Le lendemain matin Blaine se réveilla avant moi, et me réveilla par de légères caresses, je gémis d'abord à moitié endormi, puis ouvrant les yeux, j'entrepris à mon tour certaines caresses, notre nudité de la veille quand nous nous étions couché, facilita la chose, je caressais Blaine qui répondit à mes caresses, très vite je me retrouver sous Blaine et ce dernier attrapa un préservatif sur la table de nuit, c'est là que les choses se sont compliqués.

_**Flashback.**_

tu me le mets le préservatif ou je le fais fit Blaine avec un sourire coquin.

Vas-y-toi, moi je savoure ton corps. Fis-je.

Kurt, je ne sais pas où est Blaine j'espère qu'il avait ses clef parce que ….fit Rachel en entrant dans la chambre sans même se soucier du reste.

Rachel ! sors merde ! Tu exagères. Fis-je en hurlant.

Oh pardon ! j'ai rien vu promis, je file prendre une douche, on se voit au boulot Kurt, à plus. Fit Rachel en sortant à toute vitesse.

Je suis désolé, on en était où ? fis-je à Blaine.

Vraiment c'est tout ! stop ca suffit, je ne veux plus de cela. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour sans me soucier de savoir si Melle Berry va faire son apparition sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu devais réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu n'arrives pas à te décider ou quoi ? fis Blaine qui s'était levé en se rhabillant.

Blaine arrête ca, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe, je te l'ai expliqué, fis en haussant la voix.

Oui, mais je ne peux plus, je veux vire avec toi, alors tu sais quoi, je pars demain pour un mois, pour un congrès au boulot ca te donnera le temps de réfléchir, ce n'est pas compliqué, soit quand je reviens tu as déménagé chez moi, soit non, mais si c'est non, je mettrais un terme à notre histoire, je t'aime Kurt mais ne foire pas tout. Fit Blaine en quittant l'appart.

_**Fin du flashback**_.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans une situation compliquée. Mon histoire à commencé bien avant l'arrivée de Mr Blaine Anderson dans ma vie. C'était sur les bancs du lycée, quand j'ai rencontré Rachel pour la première fois, on s'est tout de suite trouvé des infinités, des envies communes, des idées, aussi tordues les une que les autres, on avait fini par faire nos études ensembles on était devenus inséparables, si bien que je l'avais fait entrer dans mon entreprise. Elle chanter dans une émission musicale, un genre de jeu où il fallait deviner des chansons, et elle faisait quelques chansons solos. Moi j'étais à la direction du spectacle. A ses heures perdues elle faisait quelques shows télévisés. Nous partagions la mémé appartement, on aurait pu croire à un vrai couple tellement nous étions en parfaites symbiose. Oui mis non, je suis 100 % gay et elle 100% hétéro, croyez- moi vu le nombre de gars que j'ai vu défiler dans sa vie. Un jour elle m'avait dit,

j'ai des tas de mecs dans ma vie, certains plus attachants que d'autres mais aucun que j'aime comme toi Kurt

Je ne serais vivre sans elle et elle sans moi. Cela fait trois ans que je vis avec elle. Et ce n'est pas toujours rose. Voilà à quoi ressembles quelques journées type avec elle.

_**Voilà le premier chapitre est le prologue, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura. Mais je pense environ cinq ou six. En attendant bonne lecture et à vos reviews. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : ma vie avec Rachel.**_

Kurt, on mange ensemble, ce midi je suis toute à toi. Me cria Rachel du bout du plateau de l'émission.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler. Fis-je. Et puis je te signale qu'on mange ensemble tous les midis depuis trois ans.

Je rangeais mes affaires et nous partîmes ensemble au petit restaurant italien qui nous connaissait bien. Nous venions mangeait là tout les midis

tu ne trouves pas qu'on ressemble à un vieux couples fis-je à Rachel.

Non, pourquoi, me répondit-elle

On mange ensemble, on vit ensemble, on est toujours fourré à deux. Fis-je

On ne couche pas ensemble je te signale. Me fit Rachel.

Tu parles sexuellement bien sur, puisque dés que tu en as l'occasion, tu te glisse sous mes draps, pour y finir ta nuit. Fis-je.

Tu sais bien que j'ai peur la nuit voyons. FIT Rachel avec une moue de petit chiot,

Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester célibataire, alors un jour tu vas me rejoindre et je ne serai pas seul. Méfie-toi. Fis en la pointant du doigt.

Justement, que dirai tu d'un coup de main dans ta quête pour recherche l'âme sœur ? me dit alors Rachel.

Ca va aller, la dernière fois, c'était un maso qui voulait m'attacher au lit, une autre, un mec qui voulait faire un trio avec toi et moi, fis-je

Bon j'avoue que sur ce coup là je me suis planté. Regarde celui là, mignon, non ? fis Rachel.

Trop jeune, on dirait mon neveu.

Celui la ?

Joli fesse, mais….

Hétéro. On passe.

OH MON DIEU ! Rachel tu as vu l'heure, il faut que l'on retourne bosser, et puis laisse tomber de tout façon, personne ne pourra combler mes manques affectifs mieux que toi. Allez Melle Barry en route. Fit je en prenant Rachel par la taille.

J'aimais cette complicité, elle était entière, exclusive, elle était moi et j'étais elle, je savais qu'un jour il faudrait que l'on fasse nos vies chacun de son coté, mais j'avais encore besoin d'elle, et je sais que c'est pour cela que ni elle ni moi, ne cherchions vraiment de relations stable dans nos vies, une aventure et je revenais vers elle. Notre histoire était comment dire, liée à cette force qu'on a que tout les deux ensemble, Rachel sortait en boite, ou avec des amis, je faisais pareil, pas forcement ensemble mais elle me revenait à chaque fois, et on passait nos soirée à se raconter notre weekend, ou nos ébats, je savais presque tout d'elle.

je te ramène ce soir. Fis-je en arrivant au boulot.

Non, je sors avec Quinn et Santana en boite. Viens avec nous, fis Rachel.

Non, je suis crevé, je vais en profiter pour me faire une toile et je rentre me coucher. Et si tu ramène un mec à la maison, ne te trompe pas de chambre. Fis-je

Ca t'a bien arrangé la dernière fois, il était gay. Fis Rachel en souriant. Bonne journée, mon Kurt. Fit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant.

Elle me tuera un jour, bonne journée Rachel.

Je repartais bosser, et après une journée plutôt chargée, je rentrais chez moi, je me pris un bain, et m'installa dans le canapé devant un bon film, et fini par m'endormir. Je me réveillé courbaturer de partout. Le canapé ce n'est vraiment pas super pour dormir. J'avais besoin d'un café. Je vérifié que Rachel était bien rentré, j'entrouvrais sa porte, elle était allongée et tenais blottie contre son torse, son nounours préférée, parfois elle me semblait être une petite fille qui avait arrêté de grandir juste pour profiter des choses de la vie avant de devenir vraiment responsable, ce qu'elle n'était définitivement pas. Je filais chercher les croissants et mon journal ainsi que le dernier magazine de Vogue je descendis l'escalier, et me retrouver plaqué contre un torse musclé, je n'avais pas fait attention où j'allais et m'était pris le mec dans l'escalier. Je me retrouvais assis sur les marches la collision m'avait fait chuter, il me tendit la main. Je relevais la tête, et là le chaos, un adonis devant moi, un regard magnifique, un corps de rêve, Un sourire qui aurais effacé tout s les peines du monde, un dieu vivant. Je pris sa main pour me relevait.

ca va ? je suis désolé. Me fit-il.

Non c'est bon, c'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Fis-je.

Vous êtes sur ? ca va aller. Me fit-elle

Oui je vous assure, (je remarquais des cartons autours). Vous emménager dans l'immeuble, me risquais-je

Oui au 302.

C'est génial, enfin je veux dire, c'est cool, on est voisin, je suis au 304.

C'est super, on se reverra, alors, par contre je dois finir ça, alors je vais vous laisser, et puis vous avez l'air pressé.

Kurt ? tu es là ? Entendais-je crier.

Mauvais timing Rachel, pensais-je.

Votre amie ? fit le jeune homme. Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenter. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt Hummel et elle c'est Dis-je en montrant Rachel.

Rachel Berry. Enchanter Mr… ? fis Rachel

Blaine. Répondit ce dernier.

On va y aller Rachel, on va le laisser finir d'emménager, à plus tard. Au revoir Blaine.

Au revoir, Rachel, salut Kurt. Fis Blaine.

Voilà comment je suis passé du mec sur de lui et de son célibat au mec pris dans un tourbillon, ce mec me rendait déjà fou, mais visiblement je n'étais pas le seul. Rachel aussi avait craquée.

hétéro ou gay ? fis Rachel.

Comment je le saurais ? je l'ai juste bousculé. ?

Ton gay radar. Kurt, bne alors tu es en mode pause ou quoi ? fis Rachel.

On peut voir ca plus tard, là je suis affamé et j'ai besoin d'un café. Fis-je à Rachel.

Ce soir.

Quoi ce soir ?

On l'invite ce soir, après tout ca se fait entre nouveau voisin, il faut être hospitalier non.

Melle Berry tu es intenable. Mais pourquoi pas. Allez bois ton café et après jogging.

OK !

Rachel et moi partions courir et en sortant de l'immeuble je retombais nez à nez avec Blaine.

un diner à la maison ca vous tente ce soir ? fit Rachel.

Je me reculais pour jugeais de sa réaction et attendis la réponse.

oui pourquoi pas, avec le déménagement je n'ai pas vraiment fait les courses. Me fit Blaine.

Parfait alors on dit 21 h, à ce soir. Fit Rachel en m'attrapant le bras.

A ce soir.. Kurt. me fit –il avec un sourire sublime.

Je me retournais vers mon amie et lui dit simplement /

il est gay ! vivement ce soir….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Mademoiselle Berry dans toute sa splendeur.**_

Le diner était pour ce soir, et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire, je déciderais donc de laisser faire les choses. Blaine ne connaissait rien de notre vie, et je ne voulais pas en dire de trop pour le moment, aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, Rachel et moi étions ensemble. Justement je me demande ce que fiche Rachel, ca fait plus d'une demi heure que je l'attends, on doit aller faire les magasins et elle n'est toujours pas prête.

Rachel tu fais quoi bon sang, je t'attends on va se faire avoir par les boutiques et pas de courses pas de repas. Fis-je à Rachel en criant dans tout l'appartement.

J'arrive me fit-elle tout simplement en sortant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi. Fis-je étonné

Toi , tu as l'air d'avoir quinze ans, excité comme une puce, tu es sur qu'il est gay ? parce que sinon bonjour la déception me fit elle

Non je ne suis pas sur et je ne suis pas excité, allez en route mademoiselle je m'imagine tout et n'important quoi. Lui dis-je en la poussant dehors.

Ok, on y va. Fit Rachel en attrapant son manteau.

Nous marchions tout les deux dans la rue à la recherche du repas parfait, pas trop simple mais pas trop prise de tête non plus, Rachel n'étant pas très cuisinière, j'allais devais compter sur moi-même, mais pour cela il fallait que je gagne du temps et avec Rachel j'en perdais plutôt qu'autre chose.

regarde Kurtie, elles sont choux, des escarpins qui suivraient parfaitement avec ma robe turquoise. Fit Rachel.

Ca ne se mange pas tu sais. Lui dis-je.

Je sais mais elles sont vraiment trop belles. Seulement j'ai craqué mon plafond budget de ce mois ci. Me fit-elle avec un air de chien battu.

Non non, pas question, je ne suis pas ton banquier et heureusement lui répondis je.

Oh allez Kurt, c'est la dernière fois. Me répondit-elle.

Comme la robe rouge, les chaussures blanches, et le béret, je continue. Fis-je en soupirant.

Non c'est bon, (continua à marcher) oh mon dieu cette robe est divine, je l'essaie c'est tout ! Promis ! me fit-elle en rentrant dans le magasin.

Je restais dehors et vit Rachel ressortirent au bout de vingt minutes, avec un sachet dans les mains.

Rachel tu abuses, regarde l'heure. Fis-je en pensant au repas.

Traiteur ? allez sourit Kurt ce n'est pas si grave.

Traiteur, fis-je en soupirant. Mais il faudrait vraiment que tu grandisses un peu.

Pourquoi, tu aimes mon coté petite fille pourri gâté. Me fit Rachel en me tapant sur les fesses.

Je détestais quand elle faisait cela, mais je l'adorais elle dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, si bien qu'au moment de rentrer et en repassant devant le marchand de chaussure, je prétextais un appel, et lui demanda de partir devant. Un fois passée l'angle de la rue, je rentrais dans le magasin et lui achetais les chaussures.

J'arrivais à l'appart, Rachel avait déjà dressé la table, et j'avoue qu'elle s'était surpassée pour une fois. Elle avait même pris le temps de se changer, une jolie petit robe noire, cintrée à la taille très chic, à col blanc, elle me ramena soudain plusieurs années en arrière, au temps du lycée.

tu es sublime Rachel, et la table est parfaite. Lui fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Merci mon Kurt. Tu vois je peux être adulte parfois, va te changer, tu dois être parfait si tu veux l'éblouir. Fit Rachel en me souriant tendrement.

Je filais me changer et la sonnette retentit.

j'y vais Kurt. Me cria Rachel.

Ok j'arrive. Répondis j'en sortant de la salle de bain

Rachel ouvra la porte et Blaine fit son apparition, magnifique, polo rouge, pull rouge moulant, jean noir et nœud papillon noir et rouge. Il étouffa un rire, et je compris immédiatement en voyant ma tenue, Rachel s'empressa de parler.

si ca ce n'est pas un signe. Fit Rachel.

En effet fit Blaine avec un sourire.

Il avait raison j'avais opté pour un polo noir et un jean rouge serrant, et un nœud papillon rouge. La soirée s'annonçait parfaite. Et elle le fut. J'appris ce que Blaine faisait comme métier, Avocat au barreau. Nous lui expliquâmes que Rachel et moi étions très liés, c'est là que les choses ont pris une autre tournure.

vous êtes en couple depuis quand ? me demanda Blaine.

(recrachant mon verre) on n'est pas en couple, je suis, ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire.

Il est gay et moi parfaitement hétéro. En fait on se connait depuis le lycée, et on est inséparable. Pour beaucoup de personnes on est en couple mais on ne l'est pas. Fit Rachel.

Oh, tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu es homo ?

On le sait mais on n'étale pas, notre patron est au courant mais on évite le sujet. Seul mon père et d'autres personnes proches le je

Et parfois ca a du bon, reprit Rachel, quand on tombe sur des gars un peu trop collants, Kurt passera toujours avant tout les autres. Ajouta Rachel.

Et toi avant bien d'autres. Fis-je en me levant.

Merci me répondit-elle simplement.

De rien, tient, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, et là c'est cadeau pas d'emprunt. Fis-je en tendant les chaussures.

Kurt c'est, non, je le crois pas, oh, mon dieu, tu es un ange. Merci merci merci…me fit Rachel en me sautant au coup.

Rachel tu m'étouffes. ! fis-je en la desserrant de son étreinte.

Pardon. Fis Rachel. Je suis crevée je vais me coucher, je vous laisse les garçons, et pas de bêtises.

Et la table c'est moi qui le fais. ! fis-je.

Laisse la, je vais t'aider moi, fis Blaine, en se levant.

Merci Blaine, oh j'oubliais, bonne nuit Kurt, fit Rachel en m'embrassant sur la joue

Bonne nuit princesse. Fis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

Je me retrouvais seul ave Blaine en train de débarrasser la table, quand il me proposa d'aller boire un verre en ville. J'acceptais volontiers et je le suivais avec un plaisir certain

Rachel est comment dire spéciale. Fis Blaine histoire de briser le silence surement.

Oui j'avoue mais je l'aime comme elle est répondis je.

Tu l'aimes beaucoup et une complicité vous lie ca se voit. Fit Blaine.

Oui c'est comme frère et sœur elle et moi, mais parle moi de toi, pas de petite amie. Lui dis-je.

Non, en fait je suis comme toi, mais moi personne ne le sais. Même pas mes parents. Répondit Blaine en baissant la tête.

Je compris alors que Blaine avait un gros problème d'acceptation, et qu'il n'avait pas fait son coming out. J'allais devoir l'aider mais en douceur.

Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Fis-je en prenant sa main.

Je ne sais pas, fit t'il en reculant sa main.

Pardon je ne voulais pas. Fis-je à voix basse.

Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de manifestation en public répondit –il.

Tu sais, on est à New York., ici tout le monde s'en moque. Fis-je à Blaine

Tu as sans doute raison. Si on allait chez moi. Me fit Blaine.

Je le regardais surpris mais acceptais son invitation. Une fois chez lui, j'ôtais mon manteau et attendis dans l'entrée, quand je sentis un bras passer autour de ma taille. Je m'autorisais un sursaut de surprise, mais me retournais vers Blaine pour lui faire face.

je te croyais pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Fis-je à Blaine, mes yeux accrochés dans les siens.

En public, mais là on est seul. Et puis j'en avais envie depuis le repas

Blaine se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser, qui s'enflamma assez vite, je dois l'avouer. Je sentais le désir montait et je savais que je devais me retenir, je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours, je le repoussais doucement.

j'ai adoré ce baiser mais je dois rentrer, et puis le premier soir c'est un peu tôt. Fis-je à Blaine.

Tu as raison. Je crois qu'on va y aller par étape,

Oui fis je en regardant ses lèvres,

Un nouveau baiser vint rompre la conversation. C'est lui qui y mit fin cette fois.

je vais renter, je t'appelle demain.

Ok me fit Blaine, en ouvrant la porte.

Je rentais chez moi, et filais voir Rachel, qui dormait comme un bébé. Je la secouais un peu elle se retourna.

Kurt, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là. Je dors je te signale. Fit Rachel.

Il m'a embrassé, fis-je.

(se redressant) il a quoi ? félicitation Kurt, le premier soir. Là tu m'épates.

Je peux dormir avec toi. Fis-je à Rachel.

Bien sur mais demain tu me racontes tout. Me fit-elle en ouvrant les draps.

Promis, Fis-je en fermant les yeux, bonne nuit Rachel.

Bonne nuit Kurt.

Je fermais les yeux blotti contre ma meilleure amie et en rêvant à Blaine. Juste pensait à l'instant présent on verra demain.

_**VOILA, bon avant tout, je m'excuse pour l'absence mais je rentre de congés, je reprends donc ma fiction. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews bonne lecture…. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Tout allait bien depuis quelques temps dans ma vie, j'avais une amie géniale, et un petit ami adorable, Blaine avait réussi à trouver sa place au milieu de nous deux De temps en temps je dormais chez lui, histoire d'avoir plus d'intimité mais Rachel finissait toujours par appeler. Elle passait de longues minutes au téléphone avant de s'endormir

Depuis quelque temps pourtant Blaine semblait contrarié, je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait et il ne me répondait que vaguement, il prétextait un surcroit de travail, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas cela. Je n'insistais pas, je savais qu'il finirait par me le dire. Ce fut lors d'une ces soirée entre nous qu'il finit par me parler.

Blaine, ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort en ce moment, Kurt tu pourrais le laisser respirer un peu fit Rachel en souriant.

Je ne suis pour rien, mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux. Si on peut t'aider, tu n'a qu'a demander. Fis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne

Je ne sais pas comment te demander cela. Toi qui as toujours l'air si sur de toi, qui. s'assume aux yeux de tous. Fit Blaine en se levant.

Je t'écoute. Fis-je en le rejoignant.

Très bien, il y a deux semaines j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, chaque année nous organisons un grand repas familial, et je dois y aller mais quand j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais sans en préciser plus. Elle m'a hurlé dans les oreilles en disant qu'elle allait enfin connaître la petite amie de son fils. la petite amie. Kurt, je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire.

Je vois, écoute pas de souci, tu y vas seul et comme ca c'est plus simple, tu n'as qu'a dire que je suis malade. Fis-je pour le rassurer.

Je ne peux pas. Mon père m'a appelé hier pour confirmer ta venue, et m'a demandé ta taille pour la robe de cocktail, c'est une tradition chez nous. On va tous au champ de courses, les femmes portes des robes sublimes et des chapeaux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Kurt. Fit Blaine complètement désemparé.

Je regardais Blaine, il semblait vraiment mal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Je regardais Rachel, et elle comprit en un regard ce à quoi je pensais, c'était tout nous ca, on se comprenait dans un regard.

appelle tes parents Blaine et dis lui que ta petite amie fait un 38, et qu'elle adore le bleu turquoise. Fis-je en souriant à Rachel.

Je te demande pardon Kurt, je te suis pas là. Fis Blaine un peu perdu.

Je fais un 38 et j'adore les chevaux, tu viens de trouver la parfaite petite amie. Fis Rachel en s'approchant de Blaine.

Tu quoi ? vraiment ? tu ferais ca pour moi ? fit Blaine.

Oui, mais ce sera à charge de revanche et un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu assumes Blaine. Mais je veux bien t'aider. Pour le moment.

Attend de voir mes parents, tu changeras peut être d'avis. Fis Blaine.

On verra bien. Fit Rachel en souriant.

Kurt tu ne dis rien. ? Ca va ? fis Blaine en regardant son homme.

Oui ca va, mais, Rachel à raison, un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu leur dises la vérité.

Je sais, merci, merci à tout les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. Fis Blaine en embrassant Rachel sur la joue.

Et doucement Melle Berry, c'est mon homme, bon ! on sort ce soir, il passe la mélodie du bonheur au cinéma, ca vous tente. Fis-je.

Et comment ! en route mon cher, on y va. Fit Rachel.

J'attrapais mon manteau et sortait de l'appartement en passant mon bras autour de la taille de Blaine.

merci Kurt, pour mes parents. Fit Blaine.

De rien, au fait, ne joue pas trop le jeu, Rachel se laisse facilement faire. Je la connais un verre de trop et elle est intenable.

C'est pas vrai, ne l'écoute pas, je sais me tenir. Fit Rachel.

Je t'aime Blaine. Fis-je en l'embrassant.

Moi aussi Kurt. Me dit-il en me rendant mon baiser

Nous partîmes tous les trois au cinéma. Rachel au milieu de nous deux bras dessous bras dessus. Nous finirent la soirée ensemble et je dormais chez Blaine. La semaine passa vite chacun dans ses occupations, le weekend arrive et Rachel et Blaine s'étaient préparées pour aller chez les parents de Blaine.

tu vas bien Kurt ? tu n'a rien dit depuis ton réveil ? fit Rachel.

Ca va t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi, mais... FIT Kurt en soupirant.

Je te comprends mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour son coming out. Et puis c'est moi, pas une étrangère. Tu as confiance en moi non. !

Oui bien sur, promet moi de faire attention à la route. Et je te le confie, alors ! Fis-je en regardant Rachel.

Je te le promets fit Rachel.

Kurt, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard au diner et mes parents sont à cheval sur les horaires.

Blaine et Rachel prièrent la route et Kurt les regarda partir, puis s'étala dans le canapé en soupirant.

je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me morfondre pour le weekend. Pensais-je tout haut.

Rachel et Blaine arrivèrent au bout de deux heures de route chez les parents de Blaine, Rachel sortie la première, et Blaine resta figé au volant, cette dernière le rejoignit et ouvrit la portière, Blaine semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

Blaine, je ne vais pas y aller toute seule, tu as vu la taille de la maison, je ne savais pas que tu habitais un château. Fit Rachel.

Rachel, je suis désolé c'était une mauvaise idée, on devrait rentrer. Fit Blaine.

Tes parents ne doivent pas être si mauvais, sinon tu ne serais pas le jeune homme adorable que je connais. Fit Rachel.

Et comment on fait s'ils envisagent le pire. Fit Blaine.

Tu penses à quoi, un mariage ? Bien au prochain coup de fil tu leur dit que j'ai rompu. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

Si tu le dis. Fit Blaine.

Mais oui, allez vient. On y va. Fit Rachel en tendant sa main à Blaine.

Les deux amis avancèrent vers la grande maison, deux silhouettes apparurent à la porte de la maison, Blaine souffla à l'oreille de Rachel « mes parents », Rachel esquissa un sourire de tendresse à Blaine et lui prit la main, ce geste eu pour effet de détendre un peu le jeune homme, qui murmura un léger merci, Rachel ne répondit rien.

_**Bonne lecture et a vos reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Manoir des Anderson.**_

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde rentra dans la maison, le père de Blaine attira ce dernier dans le petit salon, je fus happé par la mère de Blaine pour aller me changer.

je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous allez pouvoir vous changer. Votre tenue est jolie mais pour les festivités de cet après midi, cette robe ci sera parfaite, Blaine m'a dit que vous mettiez un petit 38, j'espère que je ne me suis pas tromper. Je vais vous laissez vous changer, nous prenons l'apéritif dans le petit salon, on mange à 13 h, le père de Blaine est très à cheval sur les principes. Fit la mère de Blaine.

Je fais vite, je vous rejoins après, merci Mme Anderson fit-je

Appelez moi Mary voyons, vous allez épouser mon fils alors pas besoin d'autant de politesse. Fit la mère de Blaine.

Très bien, Mme… enfin Mary, fis je en esquissant un léger sourire de complaisance.

La mère de Blaine quitta la chambre, je m'étalais dans le lit de tout mon long, et poussa un long très long soupir, le weekend end allait être long, je le sentais, et Blaine allait avoir du travail pour me faire passer pour sa petit amie. Je me relevais et fit le tour de la pièce, la chambre était immense, salle de bain privée, toilettes, des meubles en marbres, blanc pour plus de pureté, pas un grain de poussière, les serviettes rangées par ordre de taille, Kurt avait ce même don pour le rangement et l'épuration des pièces mais là il été battu. Kurt justement, je prenais deux minutes pour l'appeler.

Kurt Hummel j'écoute. Fit Kurt en décrochant.

C'est moi Kurt, Rachel, tu n'as pas reconnu le numéro. Fis-je

Pardon je suis allongé dans le canapé, alors comment ca se passe, comment est la maison, et ses parents. Fit Kurt un peu excité.

C'est comment dire... grand. Ton copain est un garçon très riche, ou du moins ses parents. C'est le comble du luxe. Ce n'est pas une maison c'est un immense manoir. Fis-je

Et ses parents. Demanda Kurt.

Son père me fait peur, on dirait un colonel ou je ne sais quoi, apéritif à 12 h, pas plus tard, repas à 13 h, et je dois m'habiller pour le repas dominical de monsieur papa Blaine ! sa mère est un peu moins à cheval mais tout aussi maniaque, tu pensais être accroc au ménage, aux choses biens rangées, là tu es battus mon Kurt, je la soupçonne même de repasser le papier toilette avant de l'utiliser. écoute Kurt je vais y retourner. Ils vont se demander ce que je fais. Je te rappelé plus tard. Bisou Kurtie.

Merci Rachel pour ce que tu fais pour Blaine. fit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Je passais cette foutue robe, et descendais au petit salon. Tout le monde était là, je scrutais la pièce. Blaine était assis dans un coin, il ne parlait pas.

vous êtes en retard mademoiselle, assez vous, me fit le père de Blaine sur un ton austère.

Pardonnez-moi, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un collègue de travail fis-je en regardant Blaine.

Justement que faites vous comme travail. Demanda le père de Blaine.

Je travaille à la télé je présente une émission chantée, et de temps en temps je fais quelques concerts de charités ou autre lui dis-je en relevant la tête fière de mon travail.

Vous avez l'air d'aimer votre travail. Me fit Mary. Dites moi, où avez connu mon fils, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport entre le tribunal et la télé ? continua-t-elle.

En fait on s'est rencontré dans l'immeuble ou nous habitons tout les deux, le jour du déménagement, Blaine à renversé mon colocataire et nous l'avons invité à manger. Fis-je

Vous habitez avec un autre homme ? demanda alors le père de Blaine

Blaine se tendit, et je sentais son regard sur moi, un blanc s'était créer dans la salle.

oui, je vis depuis 10 ans avec mon meilleur ami, en fait on s'est connu au lycée, il est tout pour moi, et Blaine et lui s'entendent très bien. Fis-je

l'amitié entre fille et garçons vous y croyez ? c'est étrange qu'une fille et un gars vivent sous le même toit sans qu'il ne s'y passe rien, cela ne te dérange pas mon garçon, fit son père.

Non, répondit Blaine, j'ai confiance en Rachel, et je connais bien Kurt je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

En fait Kurt est gay. Fis-je.

Oh je vois, je n'ai rien contre ces gens là, mais on ne les fréquente pas, chez les Anderson, on aime les femmes, n'est ce pas mon fils. Fit le père de Blaine

Oui papa, fit Blaine en baissant la tête.

Si on passait à table fit la mère de Blaine.

Avec joie ma chère répondit Mr Anderson.

Rachel, je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait. Papa tu nous excuses un moment ? fit Blaine.

Bien sur mon grand, mais faites vite le repas va être servi. Fit ce dernier.

Blaine et moi sortirent de la maison et Blaine m'emmena sous un arbre immense à l'abri des regards.

je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je t'avais dis que mes parents étaient différents. Fit Blaine

je t'assure que ca va, ils sont homophobe c'est ça. ? fis-je

Oui, il déteste les gays, chez nous dans la famille on ne veut pas de cela. Alors leur dire que je suis gay, n'y pense même pas. Fit Blaine

Je ne leur dirai pas, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les laisser dire du mal de Kurt fis je à Blaine avant de lui prendre la main et de le serrer dans mes bras.

Merci Rachel, je comprends mieux Kurt maintenant, tu es géniale fit Blaine.

Je sais je sais, bon on y retourne avant de faire tuer par ton père fis-je

Le repas fut tout aussi ennuyeux que le début de la journée, et une fois fini, je débarrassais la table, quand je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone.

excusez moi je dois répondre, c'est Kurt, dis-je en regardant Blaine.

Pas de problème. Fit la mère de Blaine.

Je m'éloignais et commença la conversation, c'est là que les choses ont commencé chavirer, le père de Blaine qui écoutais la conversation se mit à discutais avec son fils. J'écoutais Kurt d'une oreille et Mr Anderson de l'autre.

comment fais tu pour accepter cela, c'est n'est pas, voyons normal, de vivre avec un gay. C'est gens là ne sont pas comme nous. Fit Mr Anderson.

Papa Kurt est tout à fait normal, et il est très gentil répondit Blaine.

Oui et bien j'espère que tu vas faire en sorte que tout ceci s'arrête après le mariage, tu dois t'imposer et être l'homme de la maison. fit-il

Je ne suis pas comme toi papa, je ne veux pas métriser sa vie. Fit Blaine

Excusez moi, puis je intervenir dans votre conversation, je viens de vous écouter et je tiens à vous préciser que je ne laisserai pas Kurt quoi que vous en pensez, de plus les gays sont des personnes formidables, j'ai été élevé par deux papas gays et je peux vous dire que mon éducations à été parfaites, alors sur ce, je vous laisse, Blaine je vais dans la chambre, je te l'ai dit personne ne touche à Kurt. Bonne soirée Mr Anderson.

Mademoiselle Berry, rester là. Fit Mr Anderson.

Je vous demande pardon, je ne suis pas votre fils, on ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je vais rester mais par respect pour votre épouse, parce qu'elle à fait à manger. Et qu'elle m'a invitée, maintenant Blaine, montre moi la salle à manger s'il te plait. Fis-je.

Non Rachel, tu as raison, papa tu n'a pas à lui parler comme cela, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne connais pas sa vie. Fit Blaine en haussant la voix.

Tu ne me parle pas comme ça Blaine je suis ton père. Tu me dois le respect fit Mr Anderson.

Et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, ca suffit, je ne suis plus un enfant, et je vis ma vie, maintenant excuse moi mais Rachel et moi ne reste pas, on rentre, désolé Maman, mais je supporte plus son égoïsme et son coté je n'aime pas ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Viens Rachel on s'en va, Kurt est seul et je sais qu'il déteste que tu sois loin. Sans lui donner de nouvelles, et puis au moins lui s'intéresse aux autres.

C'est à croire que tu es comme lui fit le père de Blaine.

Laisse tomber, je m'en vais. Fit Blaine en attrapant ma main.

Blaine je t'en prie fit Mary.

Désolé maman, mais je ne peux pas. Au revoir, je t'appelle dans la semaine. Fit Blaine en sortant.

Blaine Anderson, si tu t'en vas, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir.

C'est comme ça que je suis rentrée chez nous avec un Blaine super silencieux, et très mal en point, il avait quitté la maison familiale, et s'était brouiller avec son père homophobe de surcroit, comment j'allais expliquer cela à Kurt, bon, on verra bien roule Rachel, demain est un autre jour….J'envoyais un SMS à Kurt, pour le prévenir de l'état de Blaine.

Je cherchais après mon portable, mais me souvenais que je l'avais mis dans mon sca dans le coffre. Je demandais donc celui de Blaine qui me le donna.

de Rachel à Kurt.

Coucou Kurt, on rentre, Blaine s'est fâché avec son père. Il est totalement homophobe et ton homme n'a pas apprécié que l'on parle de toi en mal, il ne lui a pas avoué que lui aussi était gay mais en tout cas il a osé lui faire face. On sera là dans 15 minutes, il ne va pas très bien.

de Mme Anderson à Rachel…

Merci de m'avoir éclairé, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose maintenant je sais.

Mme Anderson, oups, j'ai fait une grosse boulette.

Rachel ca va ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes. Fis Blaine

Blaine, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, tu vas surement me tuer fit Rachel.

Je ne comprends rien. Fit Blaine avant d'entendre son portable sonner.

Je me suis tromper de destinataire, j'ai envoyé un message à ta mère au lieu de Kurt fis-je en baisant la voix.

Tu as quoi ? Rachel répond moi, tu as fait quoi ? fit Blaine énervé

Ta mère sait maintenant. Pardon Blaine.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Blaine su à cet instant que son destin allait changer. Il décrocha.

Blaine, c'est maman,

Maman, je suis désolé…fit Blaine.

Laisse moi parler mon fils…..fit Mary.

_**Voila bon la suite prochainement, à votre avis que vas dire sa mère et comment va réagir Blaine face à Rachel…. Bonne lecture et a vos reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Je regardais Blaine, le portable collé à l'oreille, il faisait des allers et des retours, je n'entendais pas la conversation, mais il ne semblait pas être énervé. C'est alors qu'il revint vers moi et toujours le téléphone à la main, il m'enlaça la taille et me souris et m'embrassa sur la joue. Avec un large sourire. Il semblait soulagé, je le laissais faire. Une fois la conversation terminé, il raccrocha, je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait mais au lieu de ca il me prit dans ses bras et me décolla du sol, en me disant merci. Je repris le volant et il me raconta sa conversation.

_**Flash back**_

maman, je suis désolé fit Blaine.

Laisse moi parler mon fils fit Mary.

Vas-y maman, je t'écoute. Fit Blaine la voix serrée.

Voila, avant tout je voudrais juste savoir, Kurt c'est ton petit ami ? demanda la mère de Blaine.

Maman, fit Blaine. Je ne …

S'il te plait mon grand, je ne veux pas de mensonge. Fit Mary.

Oui, soupira Blaine.

Ok, est ce que tu l'aimes, parce que si c'est le cas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, rien ne compte plus que le bonheur de mon fils, écoute je vais te raconter quelque chose mon fils, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais moi aussi un ami homosexuel et lui et moi on s'entendait bien, mais quand j'ai connu ton père, j'ai du arrêter de la voir, il me l'a presque obligé, et quand j'ai voulu le revoir il nous as surpris dans un café, ce jour là à été horrible, il est entré en furie, il l'a menacé et lui as dit qu'il était une abomination, et que les êtres comme lui ne devait pas exister. Pour le bien de Jake, c'est son prénom, j'ai cessé de le voir, il me manque énormément mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ton père peut être très persuasif et peux faire peur. Tu ne l'a jamais vu méchant, mais crois moi il l'est. Fit Mary.

Pourquoi rester avec alors, Maman, je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi papa est comme ça. S'il m'aime comme un père devrait le faire pour son fils, pourquoi il ne me comprend pas.

Parce que c'est lui, il est comme ça, mais ne doute pas de son amour, il est ton père. Dis moi est ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je vienne visiter le nouvel appartement de mon fils ? demanda Mary, cette dois avec un peu de joie dans la voix.

Bien sur, maman, viens je t'attends, je serais ravi de t'avoir à la maison fit Blaine en se rapprochant de Rachel.

Bien alors je me mets en route, je serais là ce soir, je pense rester quelque jours, il faut que ton père réfléchisse et moi j'ai besoin de voir mon fils.

Ok je t'attends à ce soir. Fit Blaine en raccrochant.

Blaine s'était approché de moi et me tenait par la taille, je ne savais pas quoi faire et si je n'avais pas compris depuis longtemps que Blaine aimait Kurt, j'aurais surement craqué et c'est peu dire, ce mec est vraiment trop mignon, pourquoi les mecs les plus mignons sont tout gays. Tant pis. Bon je fais quoi maintenant j'attends la foudre ou mais... Apparemment tout va bien puisque ce dernier vient de m'embrasser sur la joue. On se calme Rachel, Blaine est gay et il sort avec ton meilleur ami. Je crois qu'il n'est plus en colère.

Merci Rachel, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire je suis heureux enfin a moitié mais heureux. Fit Blaine.

Blaine je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé mais tu pourrais me poser par terre s'il te plait et me raconter ce qu'il se passe. Fit Rachel.

Je dois appeler Kurt. En route Rachel, il faut qu'on arrive au plus vite. Fit Blaine en montant dans la voiture.

Je démarrais la voiture et Blaine appela Kurt.

Kurt, chéri c'est moi. Fit Blaine.

Oh mon dieu comment tu vas, Rachel m'a expliqué, j'espère que tu l'a incendié, elle le mériterai parfois, elle fait toujours des gaffes énormes mais là elle a dépassé ses limites. Fit Kurt, empêchant Blaine de parler.

Calme toi et laisse moi parler, et non je ne lui en veux pas. Fit Blaine

Je ne comprends plus rien. fit Kurt étonné.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment il y a plus urgent, tu vas prendre les clef de chez moi et faire un peu de rangement, tu connais mon aversion au ménage et ma mère vient s'installer à la maison pour quelques jours, elle est déjà en route, elle veux te rencontrer Kurt, il faut faire un diner de bienvenue et tu es très doué dans ce domaine, on arrivera avant elle mais on aura pas le temps de le faire.

Attend, attend, tu peux répéter, ta mère veux me rencontrer, Blaine tu plaisante j'espère. Demanda Kurt.

Ca te pose un problème ? fit alors Blaine qui se tendit quelque peu.

Non, mais c'est si soudain, je ne sais pas si… je vais lui dire quoi, je ne la connais pas. Demanda Kurt.

Passe le moi Blaine, Kurt c'est Rachel.

Rachel je ne veux pas que tu téléphone en conduisant, tu te souviens de Quinn Fabray. Fit Kurt.

Je me suis arrêtée, Kurt c'est quoi le problème. Fit Rachel en sortant de la voiture.

Rachel, je ne suis pas prêt, ca ressemble à un diner de présentation, c'est comme si on allait lui annoncé que l'on va vivre ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. On est encore chacun chez soi, je ne suis pas prêt pour une vie de couple. Fit Kurt

Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que te demande Blaine, juste de rencontrer sa mère, ca ne veux pas dire te marier et vivre avec lui, mais tu peux être sur que si il a osé le faire c'est parce que ce gars est fou de toi. Fit Rachel.

Tu seras là, dis moi. Tu ne me laisse pas tomber, Rachel, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Pas cette fois il faut que tu assumes un peu, et puis c'est une histoire de couple je ne pense que Blaine apprécierai ma présence, il s'impatiente, il faut que l'on reparte, je compte sur toi, tu vas y arriver. Tu es Kurt, et rien n'est insurmontable pour toi. Fit Rachel en raccrochant.

_**PDV KURT **_

Je n'en suis pas si sur, Rachel, mais pourquoi Blaine me fait cela. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire va un peu trop vite, toujours ce sentiment qui revient, Blaine est le petit ami le plus gentil que j'ai connu jusque aujourd'hui, mais dès que ca devient plus sérieux, j'ai toujours envie de fuir. Bon on verra plus tard. Au boulot, je ne veux pas décevoir Rachel, enfin je veux dire Blaine. Voila je recommence. Rachel tient vraiment une trop grande place dans ma vie. Il faudra bien qu'un jour l'un comme l'autre on prenne notre envol.

_**PDV BLAINE**_

Pourquoi Kurt a régis comme cela, c'est étrange, il est toujours adorable, prêt à tout pour Rachel, pour moi, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il met un frein à notre relation, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que pour lui rencontrer ma mère signifie vivre avec moi, comme un vrai couple, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, j'aimerai ça moi qu'on vive enfin ensemble, mais que ça lui fait peur, et qu'il se complait dans cette situation de chacun chez soi, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé clairement de vivre avec moi, je crois qu'il serai temps qu'on passe ce cap là. Je l'aime et il m'aime alors pourquoi refuserai-t-il. On verra bien après le repas.

Nous repartîmes pour arriver peu de temps avant ma mère, Kurt avait été merveilleux comme toujours, le repas était prêt, la table dressée, et l'appart n'avait jamais été si propre et bien rangé.. Il avait même pris soin de poser une photo de nous sur l'armoire.

c'est parfais Kurt, tout est parfait. Fit Blaine.

Merci mon cher, c'est tout moi, tu sais que je suis imparable en matière de repas et de décoration, tient au fait j'espère que ta mère aime les roses rouges fit Kurt en tendant un somptueux bouquet à Blaine.

Tu as mémé pensé aux fleurs, tu es merveilleux je t'aime. Merci.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine, et si ca se passe pas comme prévu.

Ca va aller Kurt, décompresse, rassure toi, bon je vous laisse les garçons, on se voit demain. Fit Rachel

Tu ne restes pas ? Rachel ? fit Kurt.

Non Kurt, c'est toi et Blaine alors je ne reste pas, ca va aller, j'ai confiance en toi. Bisou mon Kurt, tu me raconteras... Blaine t'attend, file, je t'aime Kurt. Murmura Rachel.

Moi aussi lâcheuse, fit Kurt en embrasant Rachel sur la joue.

Rachel sortie de l'appartement et deux minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit

Voila ma mère. Ca va aller Kurt ? Tu es tout pale. Fit Blaine.

Oui, enfin je crois. Blaine, et si je ne lui plais pas. Fit Kurt paniqué.

Respire, ca va aller, elle me ressemble beaucoup. Je suis sur qu'elle va t'adorer en tout cas moi je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout au monde. je t'aime vraiment...

Moi aussi, je t'aime Blaine, ouvrons la porte…

La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, élancée, très jolie et un petit quelque chose de Blaine dans le regard.

bonjour Maman, fit Blaine.

Bonjour, Kurt je présume, enchantée Madame Anderson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary. Fit la mère de Blaine.

Ravi de faire votre connaissance Madame …

_**Voila le chapitre est bouclé, le prochain sera le dernier, d'après vous comment vas réagir Kurt à la demande de Blaine de vivre avec lui….. BONNE LECTURE AT A VOS REVIEWS.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Je regardais Blaine, le portable collé à l'oreille, il faisait des allers et des retours, je n'entendais pas la conversation, mais il ne semblait pas être énervé. C'est alors qu'il revint vers moi et toujours le téléphone à la main, il m'enlaça la taille et me souris et m'embrassa sur la joue. Avec un large sourire. Il semblait soulagé, je le laissais faire. Une fois la conversation terminé, il raccrocha, je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait mais au lieu de ca il me prit dans ses bras et me décolla du sol, en me disant merci. Je repris le volant et il me raconta sa conversation.

_**Flash back**_

maman, je suis désolé fit Blaine.

Laisse moi parler mon fils fit Mary.

Vas-y maman, je t'écoute. Fit Blaine la voix serrée.

Voila, avant tout je voudrais juste savoir, Kurt c'est ton petit ami ? demanda la mère de Blaine.

Maman, fit Blaine. Je ne …

S'il te plait mon grand, je ne veux pas de mensonge. Fit Mary.

Oui, soupira Blaine.

Ok, est ce que tu l'aimes, parce que si c'est le cas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, rien ne compte plus que le bonheur de mon fils, écoute je vais te raconter quelque chose mon fils, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais moi aussi un ami homosexuel et lui et moi on s'entendait bien, mais quand j'ai connu ton père, j'ai du arrêter de la voir, il me l'a presque obligé, et quand j'ai voulu le revoir il nous as surpris dans un café, ce jour là à été horrible, il est entré en furie, il l'a menacé et lui as dit qu'il était une abomination, et que les êtres comme lui ne devait pas exister. Pour le bien de Jake, c'est son prénom, j'ai cessé de le voir, il me manque énormément mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ton père peut être très persuasif et peux faire peur. Tu ne l'a jamais vu méchant, mais crois moi il l'est. Fit Mary.

Pourquoi rester avec alors, Maman, je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi papa est comme ça. S'il m'aime comme un père devrait le faire pour son fils, pourquoi il ne me comprend pas.

Parce que c'est lui, il est comme ça, mais ne doute pas de son amour, il est ton père. Dis moi est ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je vienne visiter le nouvel appartement de mon fils ? demanda Mary, cette dois avec un peu de joie dans la voix.

Bien sur, maman, viens je t'attends, je serais ravi de t'avoir à la maison fit Blaine en se rapprochant de Rachel.

Bien alors je me mets en route, je serais là ce soir, je pense rester quelque jours, il faut que ton père réfléchisse et moi j'ai besoin de voir mon fils.

Ok je t'attends à ce soir. Fit Blaine en raccrochant.

Blaine s'était approché de moi et me tenait par la taille, je ne savais pas quoi faire et si je n'avais pas compris depuis longtemps que Blaine aimait Kurt, j'aurais surement craqué et c'est peu dire, ce mec est vraiment trop mignon, pourquoi les mecs les plus mignons sont tout gays. Tant pis. Bon je fais quoi maintenant j'attends la foudre ou mais... Apparemment tout va bien puisque ce dernier vient de m'embrasser sur la joue. On se calme Rachel, Blaine est gay et il sort avec ton meilleur ami. Je crois qu'il n'est plus en colère.

Merci Rachel, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire je suis heureux enfin a moitié mais heureux. Fit Blaine.

Blaine je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé mais tu pourrais me poser par terre s'il te plait et me raconter ce qu'il se passe. Fit Rachel.

Je dois appeler Kurt. En route Rachel, il faut qu'on arrive au plus vite. Fit Blaine en montant dans la voiture.

Je démarrais la voiture et Blaine appela Kurt.

Kurt, chéri c'est moi. Fit Blaine.

Oh mon dieu comment tu vas, Rachel m'a expliqué, j'espère que tu l'a incendié, elle le mériterai parfois, elle fait toujours des gaffes énormes mais là elle a dépassé ses limites. Fit Kurt, empêchant Blaine de parler.

Calme toi et laisse moi parler, et non je ne lui en veux pas. Fit Blaine

Je ne comprends plus rien. fit Kurt étonné.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment il y a plus urgent, tu vas prendre les clef de chez moi et faire un peu de rangement, tu connais mon aversion au ménage et ma mère vient s'installer à la maison pour quelques jours, elle est déjà en route, elle veux te rencontrer Kurt, il faut faire un diner de bienvenue et tu es très doué dans ce domaine, on arrivera avant elle mais on aura pas le temps de le faire.

Attend, attend, tu peux répéter, ta mère veux me rencontrer, Blaine tu plaisante j'espère. Demanda Kurt.

Ca te pose un problème ? fit alors Blaine qui se tendit quelque peu.

Non, mais c'est si soudain, je ne sais pas si… je vais lui dire quoi, je ne la connais pas. Demanda Kurt.

Passe le moi Blaine, Kurt c'est Rachel.

Rachel je ne veux pas que tu téléphone en conduisant, tu te souviens de Quinn Fabray. Fit Kurt.

Je me suis arrêtée, Kurt c'est quoi le problème. Fit Rachel en sortant de la voiture.

Rachel, je ne suis pas prêt, ca ressemble à un diner de présentation, c'est comme si on allait lui annoncé que l'on va vivre ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. On est encore chacun chez soi, je ne suis pas prêt pour une vie de couple. Fit Kurt

Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que te demande Blaine, juste de rencontrer sa mère, ca ne veux pas dire te marier et vivre avec lui, mais tu peux être sur que si il a osé le faire c'est parce que ce gars est fou de toi. Fit Rachel.

Tu seras là, dis moi. Tu ne me laisse pas tomber, Rachel, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Pas cette fois il faut que tu assumes un peu, et puis c'est une histoire de couple je ne pense que Blaine apprécierai ma présence, il s'impatiente, il faut que l'on reparte, je compte sur toi, tu vas y arriver. Tu es Kurt, et rien n'est insurmontable pour toi. Fit Rachel en raccrochant.

_**PDV KURT **_

Je n'en suis pas si sur, Rachel, mais pourquoi Blaine me fait cela. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire va un peu trop vite, toujours ce sentiment qui revient, Blaine est le petit ami le plus gentil que j'ai connu jusque aujourd'hui, mais dès que ca devient plus sérieux, j'ai toujours envie de fuir. Bon on verra plus tard. Au boulot, je ne veux pas décevoir Rachel, enfin je veux dire Blaine. Voila je recommence. Rachel tient vraiment une trop grande place dans ma vie. Il faudra bien qu'un jour l'un comme l'autre on prenne notre envol.

_**PDV BLAINE**_

Pourquoi Kurt a régis comme cela, c'est étrange, il est toujours adorable, prêt à tout pour Rachel, pour moi, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il met un frein à notre relation, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que pour lui rencontrer ma mère signifie vivre avec moi, comme un vrai couple, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, j'aimerai ça moi qu'on vive enfin ensemble, mais que ça lui fait peur, et qu'il se complait dans cette situation de chacun chez soi, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé clairement de vivre avec moi, je crois qu'il serai temps qu'on passe ce cap là. Je l'aime et il m'aime alors pourquoi refuserai-t-il. On verra bien après le repas.

Nous repartîmes pour arriver peu de temps avant ma mère, Kurt avait été merveilleux comme toujours, le repas était prêt, la table dressée, et l'appart n'avait jamais été si propre et bien rangé.. Il avait même pris soin de poser une photo de nous sur l'armoire.

c'est parfais Kurt, tout est parfait. Fit Blaine.

Merci mon cher, c'est tout moi, tu sais que je suis imparable en matière de repas et de décoration, tient au fait j'espère que ta mère aime les roses rouges fit Kurt en tendant un somptueux bouquet à Blaine.

Tu as mémé pensé aux fleurs, tu es merveilleux je t'aime. Merci.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine, et si ca se passe pas comme prévu.

Ca va aller Kurt, décompresse, rassure toi, bon je vous laisse les garçons, on se voit demain. Fit Rachel

Tu ne restes pas ? Rachel ? fit Kurt.

Non Kurt, c'est toi et Blaine alors je ne reste pas, ca va aller, j'ai confiance en toi. Bisou mon Kurt, tu me raconteras... Blaine t'attend, file, je t'aime Kurt. Murmura Rachel.

Moi aussi lâcheuse, fit Kurt en embrasant Rachel sur la joue.

Rachel sortie de l'appartement et deux minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit

Voila ma mère. Ca va aller Kurt ? Tu es tout pale. Fit Blaine.

Oui, enfin je crois. Blaine, et si je ne lui plais pas. Fit Kurt paniqué.

Respire, ca va aller, elle me ressemble beaucoup. Je suis sur qu'elle va t'adorer en tout cas moi je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout au monde. je t'aime vraiment...

Moi aussi, je t'aime Blaine, ouvrons la porte…

La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, élancée, très jolie et un petit quelque chose de Blaine dans le regard.

bonjour Maman, fit Blaine.

Bonjour, Kurt je présume, enchantée Madame Anderson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary. Fit la mère de Blaine.

Ravi de faire votre connaissance Madame …

_**Voila le chapitre est bouclé, le prochain sera le dernier, d'après vous comment vas réagir Kurt à la demande de Blaine de vivre avec lui….. BONNE LECTURE AT A VOS REVIEWS.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Le repas avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la mère de Blaine était vraiment gentil, je retrouvais dans chacun de ses gestes, les mêmes grimaces que Blaine. Celui-ci avait l'air heureux. A la fin du repas, je me levais pour débarrasser, la mère de Blaine me devança et nous ordonna d'aller nous amuser. Préférant rester, fatigué par le voyage, nous allons dans la chambre pour dormir, Mary nous dit bonne nuit et le silence se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Je regardais mon téléphone, étrange, aucune nouvelle de Rachel, elle qui est si curieuse d'habitude.

Kurt merci, cette soirée est parfaite, je suis heureux que ma mère l'ai si bien prit. Maintenant nous pouvons enfin être heureux fit Blaine

Oui mon cœur. Je trouve que ta mère est formidable fit Kurt en regardant son portable.

Oui je sais, mais si je te dérange dis-le. Fit Blaine en soupirant.

Non pourquoi tu dis cela, fit Kurt en relevant la tête étonné de la remarque.

Je te parle et tu es sur ton portable depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Répondit Blaine.

Désolé mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu un seul message de Rachel alors qu'elle m'aurait déjà harceler pour savoir comment c'est passé la soirée. Fit Kurt en soupirant.

Kurt, j'aime beaucoup Rachel, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant que vous ayez chacun vos vies. fit Blaine en s'asseyant au coté de son homme.

On a nos vies mais elles sont complémentaires. Et je ne suis pas rassuré quand elle ne me répond pas, j'arrive, je file vite fait à coté.

Kurt non, laisse la un peu seule, on a mieux à faire tu ne crois pas. On verra demain. Je suis sur qu'elle va bien, elle veut juste nous laisser du temps à nous. Fit Blaine en serrant Kurt tout contre lui.

Oui, tu as sans doute raison, fit Kurt en soupirant à nouveau.

Kurt vient t'assoir, j'aimerai qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi demanda Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

Je t'écoute. Fit Kurt.

Kurt je t'aime et maintenant que j'ai presque plus de barrière et que j'ai l'approbation de ma mère, j'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi, comme un vrai couple, je veux pouvoir te réveiller, te tenir dans mes bras la nuit, prendre ma douche avec toi au réveil, avoir des discussions bêtes sur qui fait le ménage, les courses, une vie de couple quoi. Demanda Blaine à Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Blaine je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je t'aime aussi, oh attend mon téléphone sonne, c'est Rachel, on reprend cette conversation plus tard, excuse moi.

Mauvais timing Melle Berry pensa Blaine.

Kurt, excuse moi j'étais sortie. Tu vas bien ? demanda Rachel.

Oui mais j'étais inquiet, tu ne me répondais pas, maintenant ca va mieux, répondit Kurt.

Alors cette soirée, je veux tout savoir. Viens me rejoindre. Je fais du café. Fit Rachel.

J'arrive. Je raccroche répondit Kurt

Kurt, tu ne vas pas aller voir Rachel maintenant. Demanda Blaine.

Je fais vite promis. Fit Kurt en passant un peignoir

il sortit de la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mary, et fila rejoindre Rachel, Blaine finit par s'endormir avec beaucoup de mal, encore une fois Kurt avait esquiver le sujet, ca suffisait comme ça, il fallait qu'il change, Blaine aimait vraiment Kurt, c'était plus que ça, il en était fou, et Rachel commençait à peser sur leur relation. Il avait su dès que Kurt avait franchis le seuil de l'appartement qu'il ne reviendrait pas comme il l'avait dit, le matin quand Blaine entra dans l'appartement de Rachel, il eu la confirmation, Rachel et Kurt dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ce n'était pas la première fois et Blaine s'y était habité mais là une pointe de jalousie l'envahi, il fallait qu'il parle à Rachel, il se rendit dans la cuisine et posa les croissant sur la table de cuisine fit du café et attendit que ces derniers se réveillent, ce fut Kurt qui fut réveillé le premier, quand il sentit la bonne odeur du café, il se leva et comprit alors que son petit ami était là. Il embrassa Blaine et vient s'assoir sur ses genoux.

bonjour mon cœur, fit Kurt.

Bonjour, je t'ai apporté des croissants. Fit Blaine sur un ton froid

Oh je vois, tu m'en veux pour hier soir. Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi. Et …

Ca va je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, Kurt, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Que vous parliez de quoi fit Rachel en entrant dans la pièce, en petite tenue.

Rachel, tu pourrais mettre un peignoir quand même fit Kurt.

Oh ca va, Kurt, tu m'a déjà vu comme ca des milliers de fois, fit Rachel.

Moi oui mais Blaine non. Allez file mettre un peignoir.

Ok, j'y vais, alors vous devez parer de quoi. cria Rachel de la chambre.

Blaine eu alors une étincelle c'était le moment, ils étaient que tout les trois c'était dimanche, ils avaient le temps.

j'ai demandé à Kurt de venir vivre avec moi, fit Blaine

c'est génial ça. Fit Rachel. On va fêter ça, on se fait un diner chez toi Blaine, avec ta mère, il faut qu'elle soit au courant. Fit Rachel en autant sur les croissants.

On se calme Rachel, Blaine on en a déjà parlé, et je crois que…fit Kurt coupé par Blaine.

C'est vrai oui mais jamais vraiment sérieusement là c'est une demande officiel, Kurt, je voudrais qu'on se pacs, qu'on légalise notre union, je t'aime et je veux vivre ma vie à tes cotés. Répondit Blaine.

Ecoute Blaine, on en reparle seul à seul ok ? j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Oui comme d'hab., je vais chez moi, rejoins moi des que tu es prêt. Salut Rachel. Fit Blaine en claquant la porte.

Kurt s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, Rachel avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami, elle frappa à la porte, Kurt lui ouvrit.

Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu pleures, Blaine n'a pas été méchant avec toi. C'est plutôt bon signe, il t'aime. Fit Rachel en s'asseyant à coté de Kurt sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Vivre avec lui signifie ne plus vivre avec toi. Je l'aime mais je t'aime encore plus. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir, on a toujours vécu ensemble.

Oh je vois, Kurt je t'aime, et l'appart est à coté, on se verra, je ne serai pas loin. Fit Rachel.

Un jour ou l'autre on va s'éloigner c'est inévitable. Je ne le veux pas, tu es la seule pour moi. Fit Kurt en posant sa tête sur les épaules de Rachel.

Et tu es le seul pour moi Kurt. Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche, j'ai dit à Blaine 19 h pour le repas de ce soir. Fit Rachel en embrassant son meilleur ami sur la joue.

Rachel, je ne te quitterais jamais, merci d'être mon meilleur ami.

De rien très cher. Dépêche toi Blaine t'attend pour faire les courses.

Oui je fais vite, mais tu viens avec nous fit Kurt.

Au bout de 20 minutes, les deux amis étaient prêts et ils rejoignirent Blaine, la colère de ce dernier était parti, c'était tout Blaine incapable de rester fâché envers son homme, ils rentrèrent tous les trois préparer le diner, Mary leur donnèrent un coup de main. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, le diner fut parfait comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois que ces trois là passait la soirée ensemble, Rachel bu un peu trop, et fini par s'endormir dans le lit de Blaine, Kurt et Blaine finirent la soirée et la nuit dans l'appartement de Rachel, la laissant là avec Mary.

Le lendemain matin Kurt se réveilla dans les bras de son homme très câlin, il entama les caresses puis plus, jusqu'a ce que Melle Barry vienne encore une fois tout gâcher.

*(1) Kurt, je ne sais pas où est Blaine j'espère qu'il avait ses clef parce que ….fit Rachel en entrant dans la chambre sans même se soucier du reste.

Rachel ! sors merde ! Tu exagères. Fis-je en hurlant.

Oh pardon ! j'ai rien vu promis, je file prendre une douche, on se voit au boulot Kurt, à plus. Fit Rachel en sortant à toute vitesse.

Je suis désolé, on en était où ? fis-je à Blaine.

Vraiment c'est tout ! stop ca suffit, je ne veux plus de cela. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour sans me soucier de savoir si Melle Berry va faire son apparition sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu devais réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu n'arrives pas à te décider ou quoi ? fis Blaine qui s'était levé en se rhabillant.

Blaine arrête ca, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe, je te l'ai expliqué, fis en haussant la voix.

Oui, mais je ne peux plus, je veux vivre avec toi, alors tu sais quoi, je pars demain pour un mois, pour un congrès au boulot ca te donnera le temps de réfléchir, ce n'est pas compliqué, soit quand je reviens tu as déménagé chez moi, soit non, mais si c'est non, je mettrais un terme à notre histoire, je t'aime Kurt mais ne foire pas tout. Fit Blaine en quittant l'appart.

Kurt avait regardé Blaine s'en aller et s'était effondré, il été pris au piège, il ne savait plus quoi faire, un mois, un seul mois et tout serait fini, que ce soit sa vie avec Rachel, soit celle avec Blaine, quoi qu'il en soit il n'était pas prêt à perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour la première fois Kurt avait peur, peur de s'engager, sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il s'habilla et regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait, super ca ne pouvait pas être pire, il allait arriver tremper au boulot. Rachel arriva derrière lui, pour lui dire qu'elle était prête à partir. Il la regarda dans les yeux, il sentait leur histoire vaciller, il reprit sur lui et ils partirent travailler, Rachel qui avait assisté de loin à la scène de ce matin ne disait rien, elle comprenait son silence, Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux, pas de ses silences calmes, paisibles, non ce silence qui en disait long, Kurt souffrait de cette situation, de ce choix. Rachel prit la parole au bout d'une demi-heure.

Kurt, regarde moi, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu souffres, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Blaine, je sais que tu ne veux pas le perdre, tu es amoureux de lui, et lui aussi, il est temps que je m'éclipse, pour votre bonheur, je préfère te savoir heureux avec lui, que malheureux avec moi, parce que tu auras fait le mauvais choix. Fit Rachel.

Je serais malheureux sans toi, et tu le sais fit Kurt.

Oui je le serai aussi Kurtie, mais tu ne finiras pas ta vie avec moi, tout comme je l'espère un jour, je trouverai aussi quelqu'un et je devrais te quitter. Kurt, pars un mois avec lui. Tu peux t'absenter c'est calme en ce moment au boulot. Fit Rachel.

Et te laisser là, toute seule, tu es perdu sans moi, Melle Berry. Fit Kurt. Une larme au bord des yeux.

Kurt, arrête, ca devait s'arrêter un jour toi et moi, il est temps qu'on grandisse….je t'aime Kurt et je t'aimerai toujours... maintenant va le rejoindre.

Mais Rachel, fit Kurt

File, appelle moi dés que tu arrive. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je préviendrais le boulot. Fit Rachel. En pleurant.

Kurt serra Rachel très fort contre lui, c'était le moment, ca y est il le savait, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle, mais comment ? Il la regarda pleurait, essaya une larme d'un revers de la main, et se leva, posa un baiser délicat sur sa joue humide, et parti sans même se retourner, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il avait fait son choix. Rachel elle de son coté appela Blaine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Blaine c'est Rachel

Rachel ? pourquoi tu m'appelles, Kurt va bien ? demanda Blaine.

Oui, écoute moi Blaine Anderson, Kurt a pris l décision de vivre avec toi. Il part avec toi, il est parti faire ses valises, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureux, alors prend soin de lui ou tu auras à faire à moi. fit Rachel un sanglot dans la voix.

Rachel, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant ce matin. Je te promets de l'aimer sans compter. Et je prendrais soin de lui, c'est juré. Fit Blaine.

Je te le souhaite parce que une Rachel en colère c'est pas beau à voir.. au revoir Blaine fit Rachel.

Blaine regarda par la fenêtre de l'immeuble et vit Kurt arriver, les yeux rouges, il comprit que la douleur de quitter Rachel avait été plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il n'aborda pas le surjet, juste un geste, une main posée sur une épaule, il sera là quoi qu'il arrive, et il lui laissera le temps pour s'habituer, Kurt l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras.

je t'aime Blaine.

Je t'aime Kurt.

Voila tout ce que ces deux là trouvèrent à se dire, un mois plus tard, Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent sur Paris, Rachel les attendait plus belle que jamais, mais Kurt fut étonné quand il s'aperçut qu'elle attendait devant l'appart de Blaine.

Rachel, c'est bon de te voir, tu m'as manqué fit Kurt en serrant Rachel dans ses bras.

Kurt, lâche-moi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Fit Rachel.

Vas y je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu as fait comme bêtise pendant mon absence, d'ailleurs tu auras pu m'appeler quand même, pas de nouvelles pendant un mois. Fit Kurt.

J'avais à faire, Kurt Finn est revenu. Fit Rachel.

Finn, mon frère, il est où ? je veux le voir fit Kurt super excité.

A la maison, Non Kurt pas là, fit Rachel en montrant l'appartement. J'ai quitté l'appart, j'ai emménagé avec ton frère, tu sais qu'il a toujours été mon premier amour, et j'ai décidé de recommencer notre histoire. J'ai mis tes affaires chez Blaine, Kurt je suis heureuse… fit Rachel en serrant Kurt contre elle, et oui tu m'as manqué. Comme jamais. Tu resteras mon Kurt. Fini par dire Rachel

Si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi, félicitation ma grande, Blaine si tu veux bien, on va rentrer je suis crevé, si tu veux Rachel on se voit demain et on mange à quatre. Pour le moment Blaine et moi on a des choses à faire. Fit Kurt, en prenant la main de Blaine.

Comme quoi Kurt, fit Rachel, curieuse de nature.

La déco, je refuse de vivre dans cet appartement avec une déco pareille. Fit Kurt

Tu viens vivre avec moi. fit Blaine la voix serrée.

Oui mon cœur, je t'aime et je ne veux plus vivre une minute loin de toi….. fit Kurt, à demain Rachel je t'appelle.

Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent chez eux, cette fois, c'était vrai, Blaine était heureux, ils filèrent sous la douche après un voyage pareil cela s'imposait, puis filèrent sous la couette, la déco attendrait…..ils firent l'amour avec cette fois une passion et du temps pour eux. Kurt se pencha vers Blaine et lui dit tout simplement.

je t'aime toi…. Fit Kurt.

Et moi je suis fou de toi…. Je ne te quitte plus. Je t'aime. Répondit Blaine avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Kurt, plus amoureux que jamais…..

.


End file.
